Shipposama!
by nutellafueled
Summary: Why is there no Crossover genre? Anyway, what happens when the Great Shipposama drives Inuyasha over the edge? Discontinued.


"_Yay! An Inuyasha ficcie!" said Telly, grinning. Vaness sighed. "Will you PLEASE update fics instead of starting new ones all the time?" she asked exasperatedly. Telly blinked. "I had Writer's Block," she explained. "Also, the reason we're switching to story format for the beginning-of-chapter convos is because deleted my stories because of the script format. . "_

_Inuyasha grumbled. "Why are WE dragged in this? Why can't Telly torture the Yu-Gi-Oh characters like she usually does?" he said, annoyed. Malik noticed this, thwacked Inuyasha on the head with his fancy golden armband things (xD) and said, "Oh, that hurts a lot, bakainu (stupid dog) . "_

"Anyway, you don't have to worry," Telly reassured Inuyasha, who was still grumbling. "The story's centered on Shippo, not you." Inuyasha's eyes immediately turned very wide and he said, unable to believe it, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" To which the bishyness that is Kouga smirked.

_Vaness sighed. "Yep, my hikari's fallen in love with the kawaiiness that comes along with Shipposama," she said. "She also saw episode #68 today, where Shippo and Souten argue at each other, and was spurred to write an insanity fic (the BEST cure for Writer's Block!) which has a Shippo/Souten friendship pairing."_

_Souten and Shippo sweatdropped. "Joy," they said together. Then they looked at each other and yelled, "STOP COPYING ME!"_

"_Why do you keep saying what I say?" Souten demanded._

"_Is it my fault you're stealing my words from my mouth?" Shippo countered._

"_Stop blaming me for things I didn't do, baka kitsune (stupid fox)!" Souten said, sulking._

"_Stop infringing Shipposama's copyrights, baka ONNA (stupid GIRL)!" Shippo said a little too boldly._

_Kagome and Sango waited a few seconds. Then they took out their weapons and grinned evilly._

_Shippo, recognising the danger, bolted._

"_Heh heh heh...?"_

Note: If I leave out the hyphen (-) between suffixes, (ect. Kagome-san, Kagomesan) it's because I have permanently started calling that character that suffix, and will do so for at least two more sentences. Got that? =D You're super.

OOCness and crossovers galore! Be warned!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue:

"Shipposama [1] Hath Awokened"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a beautiful day. Birds twittered, and the sun was shining ever so brightly. Animals were playing happily in the dense undergrowth, and the beautiful plumage of the birds stood out from the monotonous green trees.

Then suddenly a low growl echoed from a cave. The monster's nose poked out and sniffed the air. The animals stopped playing and ran for their lives to their dens, and the birds took to the skies. Even the sun turned less bright, giving the forest an eerie pallor.

But one unfortunate rabbit was too late! Before it could reach its den, a hand snaked out from the cave and caught it deftly. Sounds of bones crunching could be heard from inside the cave and the animals around shuddered with each crunch. Then the monster left its cave, and started scanning its territory for intruders. Then it spotted one and let out a fearsome bellow.

"Kagome, Inuyasha's bullying me again!"

"But I didn't—"

"SIT!"

"But I was in a tr—"

"SIT!"

"But—"

"SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Inuyasha fell out of the tree, and sat.

The great Shipposama hath awokened.

The great Shipposama grinned.

Meanwhile, Inuyashachan [2] rubbed his bottom, and promptly glared at the great Shipposama.

"Shippo..." he breathed dangerously, but the great Shipposama didn't even blink an eye as he corrected, "The great Shipposama."

"Shippo..." said Inuyashachan nonetheless, and the great Shipposama put his hand to his ear. "What was that you said?" he (The great Shipposama) asked innocently. "I don't know anyone by that name."

Inuyashachan rolled his eyes and coughed out, "THE GREAT SHIPPOSAMA..." The great Shipposama blinked. Then he looked at Inuyashachan. "Yes, Inuyashachan?" he asked sweetly.

"Don't... call... me... a... GIRL!" Inuyashachan suddenly—

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME A GIRL!" Inuyashachan— oops, Inuyasha said.

Anyway, back to the great Shipposamaness.

"Don't... call... me... a... GIRL!" Inuyasha suddenly swiped the great Shipposama with his Amazing Youkai Hands, but the great Shipposama evaded the blow easily and wagged a finger at Inuyasha.

"Tsk, tsk, Inuyasha," he said. "It wouldn't do for you to offend me, you know... I have the Ultimate Power at my fingertips..."

Inuyasha smirked at the great Shipposama. "Oh yeah?" he challenged. "Enlighten me."

"Very well," the great Shipposama bowed his head. "I'm very sorry for what happens next." Then he opened his mouth and screamed, "KAGOME, INUYASHA'S BULLYING ME AGAIN!" Within a few minutes, Kagome was at the scene. "Inuyasha..." she said, clenching her fist and closing her eyes. "Kagome, I..." Inuyasha managed, clearly awed by the great Shipposama's awesome power.

"OSUWARI [3]!!!" Kagome screeched, her face turning a very attractive shade of pinkish reddish red.

Inuyasha plopped on the floor very painfully, grumbling. This certainly wasn't his day.

"Shippo... Temee [4]..." he grumbled softly, vowing vengeance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

[1] – Sama as a suffix denotes a great respect for that person.

[2] – Chan as a suffix is mainly used for children, especially little girls. Kun is the appropiate suffix for little boys.

[3] – Osuwari = SIT!! XD

[4] – Temee is a rather impolite way of saying "You..." Often subbed as "You bastard..." Kisama, however, is the worst insult that belongs to the "You" family. (eg. Anata, kimi, omae etc.)

Ok, all the definitions are done. Now the disclaimer!

"_Inuyasha is not Telly's, but mine, the Great Shipposama's! Muahahahahaha!!!"_

"¬¬ You can guess who said that," Vaness said.

"_Well, he can get sued for all I care," Inuyasha said. Evidently his pride was still smarting. Telly tapped her chin thoughtfully and told Inuyasha, "I agree with you. But he can't get sued because he is absolutely vital to this production."_

_Inuyasha sulked. "Sad."_

Next chapter (if it comes up) will detail Inuyasha's attempts to get back at the Great Shipposama. Please drop a review =D

"_Oh, and before you leave, I wasn't awed by Shippo's amazing power, but rather by Kagome's extreme gullibility," Inuyasha said quickly._

_Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "OSUWARI!!" she screeched._

_Inuyasha plopped on the floor. "This is not my day..."_


End file.
